For organic electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as “EL”) displays including organic EL elements, a structure has been proposed in order to reduce degradation of the organic EL elements. In the structure, a barrier film obtained by stacking an inorganic film and an organic film is provided to cover the organic EL elements, or in the case of using a plastic substrate, to cover a surface of the plastic substrate, thereby reducing entry of moisture and oxygen.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes an organic EL display element including a sealing layer which corresponds to the above-described barrier film and includes a first barrier layer obtained by sequentially vacuum depositing a SiO2 film and an Al film on a counter electrode (cathode) which is a component of the above-described organic EL element, a resin layer obtained by vacuum depositing polyethylene glycol acrylate on the first barrier layer and hardening the deposited polyethylene glycol acrylate, and a second barrier layer obtained by sequentially vacuum depositing an Al film and a SiO2 film on the resin layer.
Patent Document 2 describes an electric field light emitting element including a multilayer film as the above-described barrier film, wherein the multilayer film includes a polymer material layer and an inorganic material thin film and is provided on a cathode film which is a component of the above-described organic EL element.
Patent Document 3 describes an organic electric field light emitting element including a barrier layer as the above-described barrier film, wherein the barrier layer is obtained by alternately stacking organic layers and inorganic layers on an element corresponding to the above-described organic EL element.